1. Field of Invention
The inventive subject matter relates to multi-layered massage devices for providing a pleasurable massage sensation; for simulating a lubricant-aided massage on the skin of an animal, without the use of a lubricant; for treating or preventing a cause or a symptom of a disease, disorder, or condition in an animal in need thereof, by administering a therapeutic massage; for genital stimulation for the pleasure of a male or female human; and for producing a low friction interface between a surface of a human body and a surface of another object.
2. Background
Most people agree that Swedish massage provides some of the most delightful sensations imaginable, in the form of gentle hand pressure gliding slowly over muscles, coaxing tension and aches away. But who has time to go to a masseuse, and what about having to undress and spread massage oil over the skin?
The inventive device offers a convenient opportunity to add the pleasure and therapeutic benefits of massage to every-day life. It can be used, for example, for treatment of pain, and even in romantic or sexual settings. The inventive device provides delightful sensations leading to relaxation, pain relief, and even sensual/sexual pleasure.
The commercial products available today generally fall into two categories: (1) smooth or textured massaging bath mitts, gloves, and cloth, related to personal hygiene and (2) textured massage mitts and gloves specially designed for producing pleasurable sensations in the massage recipient.
The former group is disclosed to be useful for skin exfoliation, opening and cleansing the pores of the skin, increasing blood circulation under the skin, rejuvenating tissues, reducing fat deposits, and leaving the skin with an improved appearance. Consistently, massaging bath mitt products are made from high-friction materials such as sisal and agave fibers, loofa, loose weave nylon, and rubber.
The latter group is disclosed to be useful for the purpose of producing therapeutic, sensual, or sexual pleasure in the massage recipient. Consistently, these massage mitts fall into two material types: natural and artificial furs, and rubber-like materials, such as natural rubber, soft plastics, gels, flexible polymers, and similar materials.
A number of U.S. Patents disclose massage devices such as gloves and mitts made of fabric or textile, massage devices which provide a “dry” massage while simulating a “wet” massage, and the use of fabrics in multiple layers to provide desired low friction characteristics. None of the patents identified by Applicant combine all of these elements as in the inventive subject matter. Further, nothing in the documents identified by Applicant teaches or suggests combining all of these elements in a single device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,607,499 and 6,494,851 issued to Becher on Aug. 19, 2003 and Dec. 17, 2002, respectively, disclose real time, dry mechanical relaxation and physical therapy devices for simulating application of massage and wet hydrotherapy. The devices in the Becher patents are complex machines having pairs of massage grippers connected to and extending from the device surfaces, wherein the massage gripper pairs are capable of moving reciprocally between an open and a closed position to simulate finger manipulated massage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,726 issued to Sitiku on Dec. 3, 2002, discloses a massage mitt comprised of a flexible mitt-shaped sheet, made of plastic or rubber, which has a separate thumb portion and numerous projections that are specially shaped and spaced to ensure flexibility while massaging, allowing comfortable pushing, patting and pinching throughout the surface of the flexible sheet, and a fastening device on the back that can be easily cleaned, attached or removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,070 issued to Chen on Aug. 29, 2000, discloses a bath glove woven out of yarns formed from twisted artificial fibers, wherein said yarns are hooked and pulled in specific manner to form bottom, middle, and top layers of yarns, the bottom layer of yarns forming loops to sequentially tighten the middle and top layers of yarns at predetermined intervals, such that parts of the yarns of middle and top layers between two adjacent points tightened together by the loops of the bottom yarns become loosely and upward projected, such that a difference in height exists between the middle and top layers of yarns to form a wavy, elastic and fluffy texture of the bath glove that traps more bubbles for better cleaning and massaging effect, without undesirably scratching skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,702, issued to Wrightenberry on Jul. 14, 1998, discloses a double layer sock having an inner ply having a foot portion that is undyed and a dyed outer ply covering the inner ply, wherein the inner ply is formed of antimicrobial and/or hydrophobic yarns, and the undyed section is inserted into the dyed section to form a two-ply construction having an undyed inner ply, having the characteristic of reducing friction between the wearer's foot and shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,229 issued to Brandt, et al. on Apr. 26, 1994, discloses an articular bandage of elastic bandaging material which renders possible a selective transversal friction massage for the speedier rehabilitation of the joint functions of injured joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,844 issued to Hursh, et al. on Jul. 4, 1989, discloses an anti-friction two-ply athletic sock, especially for jogging or other athletic activity, having a foot portion which includes an inner ply having a first inner surface formed to make relatively high frictional contact with the skin of the wearer and a second, outer surface having relatively low frictional characteristics, wherein the inner ply is inserted within and fixed to an outer ply which includes a first inner surface having relatively low frictional characteristics disposed adjacent said second surface of said first ply and a second, outer surface having a relatively high frictional surface adapted to make contact with the interior of a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,188 issued to Hursh, et al. on Oct. 7, 1986, discloses a two-ply athletic sock, especially for jogging or other athletic activity, having a foot portion consisting of a first inner layer or ply disposed inside a second outer layer or ply, the first ply of the foot portion having an inner surface adapted to contact the skin formed principally of yarns having high frictional characteristics, high thermal conductivity, and low moisture regain, its opposed surface formed principally of yarns having relatively low frictional characteristics, and a second ply having an inner surface which has low frictional characteristics and its outer surface is formed of yarns having relatively high frictional characteristics and high moisture regain, the latter surface optionally formed with terry loops to enhance its shock-absorbing construction as well as to increase its moisture absorbing capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,960 issued to Hursh, et al. on Feb. 25, 1986, discloses a two-ply athletic sock, having relatively low friction characteristics, permits the inner ply (in use) to slide relative to the outer ply for greater foot comfort and avoidance of blisters, said sock having a foot portion consisting of a first inner layer or ply disposed within and attached to a second outer layer or ply, the first or inner ply having (a) an inner (next-to-the-foot) surface comprising a plurality of moisture-absorbing fibers such as cotton fibers around which a yarn such as a nylon yarn is spirally wound and also having (b) an outer surface comprising yarns of nylon, for example, having relatively low friction characteristics compared with said inner surface, and a second or outer ply, having (a) an inner surface comprising yarns of nylon, for example, which also have relatively low friction characteristics and (b) an outer surface plaited on the yarns of the inner surface comprising a plurality of moisture-absorbing fibers such as cotton around which a yarn such as nylon is spirally wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,325, issued to Olask on Jan. 10, 1978, discloses a friction massage or rubbing material for use on the surface of the human body to remove dead skin and to generally give a feeling of good tone, in the form of a strap or mitten which includes a rubbing surface to be rubbed over the human body, said member composed of strands knitted in a pattern defining a surface with high and low areas adjacent to one another, and which strands are composed of a mixture of vegetable and animal fibers at a ratio of about 50% each and wherein the vegetable fiber component is about 50% sisal and 50% alfa and the animal hair is about 50% coarse animal hair, such as horse hair, and 50% fine animal hair, such as elephant hair.
Using a fur cloth, mitt, or glove to massage or stroke a subject is designed to produce the obvious smooth and silky sensations one would ordinarily expect from fur placed in contact with exposed skin. However, Applicant is aware of no products which are disclosed to produce such sensations using a fabric. The lack of such products is unexpected, and perhaps is indicative of the current marketing strategy for products of this type. Further, Applicant is unaware of any low-friction fabric or textile massage products, particularly having a multi-layer design and/or for use in producing the unexpected massage effects of the inventive subject matter in a clothed subject.
Conversely, rubber-like massage mitts are consistently marketed as having some variety of surface texturing, such as nubs or “fingers,” and with the consistent recommendation for use with a lubricant, such as oil, soap, or powder. Applicant is unaware of any products which produce the sensation of a lubricant-aided massage using only a fabric or textile material, which produce the sensation of a lubricant-aided massage without the use of a lubricant, or which produce the sensation of a lubricant-aided massage in a clothed subject.
Thus, the inventive devices are an ideal solution to these problems. The same sensations as massage with oil on bare skin can be achieved, even through clothing. On bare skin it feels wonderful, but, amazingly, one can create the feeling of being massaged with oil right through clothing. With the inventive device, this experience can always be available and there is no mess and no clean up.
The inventive devices provides a means of transmitting hand pressure, in a nearly frictionless manner, over skin, muscle, and various body parts. In each device there is a minimum of one “silk-to-silk” interface, so horizontal movement remains nearly frictionless regardless of the nature of the surface it is laid upon or the characteristics of the skin of the person doing the massage. The sensations that are created are consistent-perfectly smooth and “silky”. And this is maintained even if the device is soaking wet.
The essentially frictionless nature of the inventive device provides significant advantages beyond pleasant sensations. Massage done in this manner is much easier to perform and results in less fatigue of finger muscles. This is an important advantage for the average person, since most people do not perform massage regularly and have not developed much strength in the particular muscles involved. The novice would usually tire after only a few minutes, but with the inventive device they can perform a massage much longer. This feature will also make the work of professional masseuses and masseurs much easier. Another advantage is that if a recipient's muscles are sore, they can be worked on with much less pain. In addition, hand pressure that is applied in this fashion makes it easier for the recipient to keep muscles relaxed, which enhances the tension releasing, therapeutic benefits of massage.